


Cosplay

by Dorothysuju



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothysuju/pseuds/Dorothysuju





	Cosplay

“一个人？”  
金钟云抬起头，红色的长耳坠随着动作轻扫过他的面颊，仿佛滑过嘴唇的红舌般魅惑人心。头发完全梳上去，露出漂亮的额头，与凌厉的眼神一起带给他蛇一般锋利的气息；但是精致的五官和柔媚的妆容，又让他沾染着让人抓心挠肺的慵懒和性感。  
一条美人蛇，虽然危险，但是足够使人疯狂并前仆后继。  
金钟云喝了一口酒，白皙纤细的手腕上缠着一条缀着珠子的手链：“怎么？想跟我上床啊？”  
对方讶然于美人的直白，自以为有戏，按捺下狂喜：“小美人愿意赏我面子么？”  
金钟云嗤笑：“我愿意也不行啊，我是alpha，你也是，我们在床上会打起来的。”  
“alpha？”惊讶的语气，“你是我见过最漂亮的alpha。”  
手里的酒很快就见了底，大量的冰块堆积在杯底，男人已经打算离开寻找下一个目标：“别加那么多冰块，对胃不好。”  
金钟云的目光盯上了远处一个浅金色头发的人。  
跳下座椅，金钟云给了那男人一个吻：“多谢关心。”  
他是来杀人的。  
酒吧里没有人知道，这个孤独地喝着酒的男人，就是道上声名鹊起的杀手——艺声。  
他今天的目标，就是那个浅金发色的男人。  
金钟云解开衬衣上面的两个扣子。  
“先生，来酒吧……做什么？”  
他早就调查过，这男人十分好色，果不其然，男人看见金钟云的时候，眼睛滴溜溜地往金钟云修长的脖颈和衬衣下的锁骨上转。  
这样的搭讪意味着什么，双方都很清楚。  
那男人牵过金钟云的手：“去酒店？”  
金钟云点头。  
上钩了。  
两个人往外走的时候，金钟云突然瞥见某位正往酒吧里走的人。  
是他！  
金钟云心里一震。  
那样漂亮的面容，金钟云绝不会认错。  
来酒吧的人几乎都不会控制自己的信息素，这样的话，自己经过那人身边的时候就完蛋了。  
但是……今天这样的机会放弃了，以后再想杀掉目标就麻烦许多。  
金钟云的心乱了，脚步有些凝滞，浅金发色的男人觉察到了，回过头来询问：“怎么了？宝贝？”  
金钟云摇摇头：“没事。”  
金钟云和那漂亮男人的距离越来越近，那股曾经扰乱他的信息素再次飘进他鼻子里。  
完了！  
一股撩人的灼热顺着金钟云的脊椎往上爬，轰炸进金钟云的脑子里。  
大脑发麻。  
金钟云迅速甩掉握着自己的那只手，男人惊讶的看着他，看见他绯红的面颊。  
“你怎么了？”  
金钟云的信息素已经开始飘散。  
“对不起，我突然有事……”  
那男人早就看穿了一切，猥琐的笑容浮现在脸上：“你发情了？那不正好吗？……”  
男人伸手过来捏金钟云的腰，金钟云用最后的理智打掉那只手，迅速走向撩拨得自己发情的罪魁祸首。  
金希澈突然被一只发热的小猫撞进了怀里。  
金希澈懵了，小猫浓烈的信息素和滚烫的体温告诉他一个事实：  
他发情了。  
金钟云紧紧抱住金希澈的腰，带着哭腔开口：“快带我走……”  
“哎呦我艹。”浅金发色的男人看着这一幕怒上心头，掰掰手指准备上去干一架。  
突然有人拉住了他的手。  
“那人是顶级alpha，你打不过的。”  
金发男人顿时偃旗息鼓。  
“真可惜，这么一只小野猫。”  
“我比你更后悔，他刚刚还骗我说自己是alpha呢。”  
……  
金希澈把人带到自己的车上。  
馥郁的牡丹香把金希澈也熏得情动，漂亮的手隔着衬衫抚摸金钟云的身体。  
突然一个坚硬的触感让金希澈理智回炉，他的手探进衬衫里，在衬衫上一个缝制的小口袋里摸到了一个冰冷的物件。  
作为杀手多年的敏捷和力量让金钟云一下子钳制住金希澈的手：“别动。”  
眼角已经被情欲折磨得通红，但眼神还带着往日杀人时的凌厉，他就像一轮血月，危险但美丽。  
金希澈笑笑：“随身带着刀片？待会儿做完，你要是把我杀人灭口了怎么办？”  
然而金钟云的大脑已经一片空白，他觉得自己就像一只暖水壶，身体里只剩下热水，从眼角和穴口冒出来，蒸腾的热气把他的皮肤染上一层薄粉。  
胸前凸起的两点影影绰绰透过衬衫，刺激着金希澈的神经。  
金希澈双手一使力，衬衫扣子就崩开了两颗。他的手指轻佻地玩弄着金钟云的乳尖，换来身下人难耐的喘息。  
玫瑰酒香冲击得金钟云身下一阵阵地冒水，逐渐加大的呻吟声表明他的身子已经叫嚣着需要alpha的抚慰，但是身上的alpha依旧不慌不忙的模样，金钟云的小手紧攥着金希澈的衣服，咬牙切齿道：“混蛋！……”  
“怎么了？”金希澈噙着笑问。  
红色眼影和眼线被晕湿在眼角，尖尖的下巴和修长的脖颈连成优美的曲线，喘息声从上下起伏的胸膛经由不断滚动的喉结，最终从红润的小嘴吐出。  
杀人不眨眼的杀手艺声，此时完全屈服于Omega的生理需求下。  
那婉转呻吟的模样让金希澈再也忍不住了。  
他一边亲吻着金钟云的喉结，一边把自己的东西捅进了金钟云的后穴。  
金钟云一下子叫了出来，持续的快感让他浑身颤栗。  
晃动的红色耳坠被金希澈含进嘴里，温湿的舌头舔舐着金钟云的耳垂。  
变换目标，接下来金希澈的舌尖触到另一样红色的东西——金钟云的乳尖。  
Omega湿润的后穴包裹着alpha的性器，把两个人都送上云端。  
金希澈摘下金钟云的手链。  
沉浸在快感中的金钟云十分顺从，直到金希澈把手链缠上金钟云的前端。  
金钟云一下子清醒过来：“你……你做什么？……”  
“啊……”  
那条手链被带着在金钟云的性器上撸动，金钟云舒爽得扬起脖子叫出声。  
金希澈停下顶撞的动作，专心致志撸动着金钟云的前端。  
金钟云很快就射了。  
金希澈笑着取下手链，他身上的精液散发着浓烈的牡丹香：“宝贝……还不知道你叫什么呢。”  
金钟云已经毫无气力，嘴上仍不讨饶：“不关你的事。”  
金希澈一顶，小野猫咬着唇皱着眉，显然十分受用：“你别忘了，我还插在你身子里呢。”  
“你不告诉我，我就把你完全标记。”  
金钟云这下真的慌了：“你敢！”  
金希澈再次动作起来，一下一下越顶越深：“敢不敢，不是你说了算。”  
金钟云呜咽着讨饶，主动吻去金希澈鼻尖的汗水：“求求你了……不要……”  
“那你说，叫什么？”  
“呜呜……金钟云……”  
金希澈最后射在了金钟云体内，但他没有顶开金钟云的生殖器，最后只做了临时标记。  
玫瑰酒香的精液从金钟云的穴口流出，沾在车子的座垫上。  
他慢慢地整理，戴上手链，整理衣服。  
衬衫的扣子坏了，他白皙胸膛上的吻痕暴露在外面。  
金钟云也不管了，伸手摇下车窗透气。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“我？金希澈？”  
“金希澈？名字倒是好名字。”  
“你到底是什么人？”  
金钟云打开车门下车：“不关你的事。”  
手被拉住了。  
金希澈也跟着下了车，把金钟云按在车门上。  
“真是翻脸无情啊。”  
方才收起来的信息素又被金希澈放了出来，玫瑰酒香薰得金钟云又软了腰。  
“你！无耻！”  
金希澈笑了：“我要是无耻我刚才就完全标记你了。”  
“你最好老实说。”  
……  
金钟云是Omega的事，几乎没有人知道。  
他的体质非常特殊，虽然是Omega，但几乎不受alpha信息素的影响。  
直到……直到他遇到了金希澈。  
第一次遇到金希澈，他就被影响得发了情。  
他那时甚至还不知道金希澈姓甚名谁。  
幸好他体质特殊，发情也不十分激烈，打了两剂抑制剂，硬生生自己熬了过去。  
今天，是第二次。  
他似乎只对金希澈地信息素有反应。  
这一次发情，比上次激烈得多。  
……  
金希澈收起信息素，笑了。  
“那我可真是幸运。”  
金钟云点了一支烟；“走了。”  
他又回到了酒吧里。  
浑身上下都是情欲痕迹的金钟云无疑是酒吧里最性感的玫瑰。  
他环顾四周，没看见浅金色头发的男人。  
“怎么又回来了？”  
金钟云笑笑：“不好意思，又喝冰啤酒了。”  
“为什么骗我是alpha？”  
金钟云摇着酒杯：“骗你做什么？”  
男人放出了alpha信息素，见金钟云毫无反应，心想真的是alpha。  
“那你方才？”  
“跟爱人玩cosplay罢了。”金钟云指指自己的脖子，“你看，很有效果。”


End file.
